Royal Paladin
The Royal Paladin (ロイヤルパラディン Roiyaru Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. They have a variety of effects, including Soul Charging, boosting power, and Riding/Calling from the deck but have a main focus that is gaining strength in numbers. The Royal Paladin clan often uses counterblasts to call units from the deck. Aichi Sendou uses this clan both in the manga as in the 1st Season of anime, until he started to use Shadow Paladin deck while he is under the influence of PSY Qualia and completely abandons Royal Paladin unwillingly for a Gold Paladin deck instead in the 2nd Season. The Royal Paladin was sealed in second season along with Shadow Paladin and Kagerō. Kourin Tatsunagi also uses a Royal Paladin deck in focused on Fang of Light, Garmore. She returns to use this clan in the 3rd Season, now focused on the Jewel Knights archetype. Toshiki Kai uses this clan in season 4, focused on the Seekers archetype. Sets containing Royal Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (10 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (4 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (18 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (??? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (1 card) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) Trial Decks: *Mega Trial Deck 1: Rise to Royalty *Trial Deck 1: Blaster Blade *Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope Starter Sets *Starter Set Blue Races Unique Races *Royal Beast Shared Races *Angel *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-clans *Alfred *Ashlei *Blasters *Jewel Knights *Sanctuary of Light *Seekers List of Royal Paladin cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File (Human) *Alabaster Owl (Critical) (High Beast) *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal) (Human) *Barcgal (High Beast) *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) (Elf) *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Brugal (High Beast) *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (Human) *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) (Human) *Drangal (High Beast) *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (Elf) *Flogal (Stand) (High Beast) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) (Human) *Giro (High Beast) *Guraimu (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Stand) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Hirumi (Heal) (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger (Critical) (Sylph) *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist (Stand) (Elf) *Jewel Knight, Sacred Unicorn (Draw) (High Beast) *Kuraudia (High Beast) *Margal (Draw) (High Beast) *Pixy Fife and Drum (Stand) (Sylph) *Primgal (High Beast) *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer (Human) *Silent Sage, Sharon (Stand) (Giant) *Stardust Trumpeter (Angel) *Starting Legend, Ambrosius (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Govannon (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Brave (High Beast) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) (Elf) Grade 1 *Borgal (High Beast) *Dream Painter (Sylph) *Flail Seeker, Hasbasado (Human) *Flash Shield, Iseult (Human) *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (Human) *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Melme (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Prizmy (High Beast) *Knight of Friendship, Kay (Human) *Knight of Quests, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Rose, Morgana (Human) *Knight Squire, Allen (Human) *Lake Maiden, Lien (Elf) *Lion Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Little Sage, Marron (Giant) *Miru Biru (High Beast) *Pongal (High Beast) *Rainbow-calling Bard (Human) *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (Elf) *Rendgal (High Beast) *Rushhgal (High Beast) *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm (Human) *Sage of Guidance, Zenon (Giant) *Security Jewel Knight, Arwen (Elf) *Seeker, Rune Eagle (High Beast) *Snogal (High Beast) *Soul Guiding Elf (Elf) *Starlight Unicorn (High Beast) *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (Elf) *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria (Giant) *Sword of Hope, Richard (Human) *Toypugal (High Beast) *Wingal (High Beast) *Young Pegasus Knight (Human) Grade 2 *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda (Elf) *Battle Flag Knight, Constance (Human) *Beast Knight, Garmore (Human) *Blaster Blade (Human) *Blaster Blade (No Ability) (Human) *Blaster Blade Seeker (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Javelin Normally (Human) (Manga only) *Chaos Blade Seeker, Pelham (Human) *Conjurer of Mithril (Elf) *Covenant Knight, Randolf (Human) *Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (Giant) *Eagle Knight of the Skies (Human) *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (Elf) *Gigantech Dozer (Giant) *Great Sage, Barron (Giant) *High Dog Breeder, Akane (Human) *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Human) *Jewel Knight, Treanme (High Beast) *Knight of Details, Claudin (Human) *Knight of Determination, Lamorak (Elf) *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (Human) *Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Knight of the Harp, Tristan (Human) *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Truth, Gordon (Human) *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (Elf) *Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod (Human) *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen (Elf) *Romance Seeker, Cerdic (Human) *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator (Human) *Star Call Trumpeter (Angel) *Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes (Salamander) *Uncompromising Knight, Ideale (Human) Grade 3 *Alfred Early (Human) *Blaster Blade Burst (Human) *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" (Elf) *Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (Salamander) *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (Human) *Dignified Silver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Exculpate the Blaster (Human) *Fang of Light, Garmore (Human) *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia (Human) *Gigantech Charger (Giant) *Holy Disaster Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *King of Knights, Alfred (Human) *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas (Human) *Knight of Conviction, Bors (Human) *Knight of Courage, Ector (Human) *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse (Human) *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad (Human) *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement (Elf) *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Human) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (Elf) *Majesty Lord Blaster (Human) *Monarch Sanctuary, Alfred (Human) (Manga only) *Mystical Hermit (Human) *Powerful Sage, Bairon (Giant) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (Elf) *Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude (Human) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern (Human) *Seeker, Sacred Wingal (Royal Beast) *Seeker, Sing Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Elf) *Soul Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille (Elf) *Stardrive Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (Salamander) *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Human) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (Human) Other *Salvation Sage, Benon (Giant) (Manga only) Trivia *This clan is based on the Knights of the Round Table during the Arthurian period. Examples: Iseult, Tristan and Bedivere). Category:Royal Paladin